Infinite Existence
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: A child, conceived by the power and chaos of the Great War, would not be something anyone would expect. But after five thousand years of feeding off the world's power, the World Tree will finally bare fruit to a new existence; someone who is beyond godly. [Powerful Naruto] [Naruto x Serafall]


I Don't Own Naruto or Highschool DxD!

**Infinite Existence - Chapter 1 **

* * *

The World Tree, one otherworldly phenomenon that was known from all corners of the world. Be it the Hungarian, Turkic, Mongolian, Germanic, or Norse, the World Tree would fill a large space in their mythologies. They all spoke of a towering tree that had a canopy tall enough to support the heavens, a trunk that connected the worlds, and roots that run through the Underworld. No one really knew what caused the tree to come into existence, nor did anyone realize the purpose of such monstrous proportions, but the existence of the World Tree would bring new life to the world…

It has already been five thousand years since the conception of the World Tree; five millennia have passed since the day the collected power of the three Great Factions collided to form a new existence. It was a cataclysmic event; the collected power of God, the Four Satans, the Grigori, and all their subordinates clashed at one single moment in time. The united but highly unstable power found some way to stabilize itself and came into physical existence…in the form of a small seed.

The seed was powerless in the beginning, but it had limitless potential locked inside. It laid rest in the ground, the same ground the three Great Factions spent hundreds of years destroying each other, and for thousands of years it was left alone. The seed turned into a seedling; feeding off the residual power left behind by the great powers that fought in the war, and it soon grew even more. Its leaves that spanned miles across the land would feed off the powerful sunlight and its roots would stretch down to the lowest level of hell and consume its energy.

There, at the very center of the gigantic canopy, was a single bud. For thousands of years after the Great War, the tree had been nurturing the one bud with all of its collected energy. It was the tree's child. It came into existence by cataclysm and lived in a womb that was the entire world. The World Tree acted as its placenta and fed it with all the nutrients of the world. Finally, after five thousands of growth and nurture, the bud blossomed…

"WAAAHHHHH!" the cries of a baby could be heard in the middle of the giant canopy.

Like all babies that came into the world, it had to be severed from its umbilical cord…

Around the World Tree, earthquakes erupted, tornados formed, and hurricanes ensued as the tree itself began to wither away. The baby was miraculously floating in midair as a bright red aura surrounded him; his cries were becoming louder and louder as the natural disasters around him grew in proportions. The earth cracked from the earthquakes as mountains around the tree erupted like active volcanos. The ash cloud was collected by the hurricane and tornados and sent the sky into a dark abyss.

Under the power of the newborn, the heavens shook, earth was devastated, and the underworld was in extreme turmoil. The Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and even humans wanted to see what was causing such catastrophe to the world, but the area around the World Tree was much too violent for anyone to enter…

This storm…if it could even be called as such, lasted a whole day. The landscape surrounding the World Tree was completely destroyed. The land and water mixed into a large pool of mud, which covered the tons of magma that finally cooled down. The mountains that stood before was leveled to the ground, and the sky was still covered in dark ash…

But amidst all this devastation…the baby was perfectly fine.

The new-born baby was already crawling about a lone piece of rock at the center of all the devastation. The baby was a boy, and his strange eyes darted around the air curiously as his small hands and feet patted about on the ground. The boy's eyes were had a very strong presence on their own; they were red, and each of them had four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"Bababababa…" mumbled the baby boy as he sat on his bum and clapped his hands together.

Suddenly, a tree erupted from beneath the baby and its leaf wrapped itself around his little body. The boy seemed to already have a sense of intellect and appeared to be controlling the tree. The branch of said tree started to stretch longer and longer, and it kept on growing as it delivered the baby out of the storm aftermath. The baby was giggling as he continued to clap his hands; he was enjoying the ride very much…

The child of the world was finally born...

* * *

Sounds of devastation and destruction sounded throughout the Underworld as war once again plagued the Devils, but this time it was against their own kind. It seemed that the Old Satan Faction wanted to wage war against the Angels and Fallen Angels again, but others saw that was mutual destruction just like the previous war. These devils called themselves of Anti-Satan Faction, and they fought against the Old Satan Faction for control of the Underworld.

The war had lasted ten years already, and both sides had lost many precious lives, but for one person, it was the destruction of the surroundings that he mourned. Over the years, thousands of acres of land were destroyed because of the war; it was wrong that nature had to suffer because others were fighting…

A lone figure stood in the middle of an abandoned battlefield with a frown on his face. He was wearing a simple red shirt with a pair of black jeans; his blond hair was free and untamed as the smoky air blew through his locks…

"Rose…"

It was weird. There was a simple rose still alive in the middle of such carnage; its red pedals were still healthy and strong, and its stem was still green. The man smiled a little at the stronger and lucky flower as he knelt down to take a closer look at it. The soil around the flower looked very dark and moist, which would be suitable for agricultural purposes…

"Hey you!" cried a sudden voice of a woman from behind the man. "What are you doing here?!"

The man ignored whoever was calling him and gently ran his fingers into the soil…

The woman behind him was getting a little ticked off and had a pout on her face. She had a difficult figure. Her face would make her seem like a young girl in her early teenage years, but her womanly body definitely suggested otherwise. She was dressed in some sort of armor with some crest labeled on her shoulder plating; she also had long black hair tied into twin ponytails and dark purple eyes.

The woman marched up to the man with a quick pace and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't ignore me, I asked who you are?" The man continued to completely ignore her as he examined the soil on the ground. "Don't ignore me when I'm only trying to keep you from getting killed!" cried the young woman loudly. "This is a battle-zone, and the Old Satan Faction could be attacking at any moment, so get out of here!"

"No fight…" muttered the man softly.

"What?!"

The man finally stood up and turned to face the woman. "No fight…no good for plants."

The woman gasped when she saw the man's eyes. They were the strangest things she had ever seen in her life, and she had seen many strange things in the war. She wondered if it was some kind of eye magic; she could feel the small amount of power coming from the man's eyes, and the small tomoes in around his pupils would seem to move as he focused on different things.

"Who are you?"

"I do not know…" muttered the blond man as he once again turned his back on the woman. "I am just here to help the plants…" The man placed his hands by his waist and closed his eyes…

The woman's eyes suddenly widened when she felt the man generate an enormous amount of power, so much that she froze for a few seconds before she could react. As soon as she could move, she jumped back and quickly blasted the man with large waves of blue energy. It was Ice Magic, and based on the amount of power she used, it should be strong enough to complete freeze the man inside and out…

But the ice never even appeared…the Magic just…disappeared.

The man snapped his eyes open and slammed his palm into the ground, right next to the rose. The woman didn't have the slightest clue what the man was trying to do, but she was shocked to the core when the entire landmass seemed to shake. Suddenly, huge trunks of wood sprang up from the ground all around the two people. The once barren wasteland was shifting completely; a huge forest suddenly emerged from the ground and started to migrate all the way to the edge of the land. All the damaged the war had done to the soil was seemingly gone, and in just a few seconds it was transformed into a giant jungle.

Looking around, the woman saw that the trees all had full canopies on them, and they looked beautiful contrasting the purple sky of the underworld. It new trees even gave of the smell of a forest; it was very fresh and natural, and a lot better than the smoky grime the underworld had started to smell like since the start of the war…

"H-How did you do that?"

The man had a smile on his face as he looked down at the rose that was still standing tall. "I do not know…"

The woman broke out of her stupor and quickly ran up to the man and looked into his eyes. "What's your name?"

The man seemed a little confused and tilted his head to the side, "Name?"

"Yeah, you know…" replied the young woman with an obvious expression. "Your name…" Wanting to try a different approach, she pointed at herself. "I am Sitiri Serafall, who are you?"

The man looked at the woman with his big, red, tomoe-filled, eyes and shrugged. "I have no name…"

Serafall sighed and palmed her forehead. _'I can't let someone like this walk around the underworld putting forests everywhere…his power is like nothing I have ever sensed before, it is even stronger than Sirzechs-chan and Ajuka-chan!'_

The blond man suddenly turned and walked away…

"Wait!" cried Serafall as she ran back up to him. "Come with me!"

The man tilted his head to the side again, "Where?"

Serafall smiled and grabbed onto the man's arms. "I know a place where there are no flowers or trees, and I want you to help me grow them!" The man nodded, but still had a very clueless and confused looked on his face. "Follow me and I'll bring you there!"

With a snap of her fingers, a blue magic circle appeared under their feet, and they disappeared after a bright glow…

The next thing the blond man saw was that they were inside a very strange building; he had never seen anything like it before. There were no sign of green anywhere around; there were just strange flat surfaces blocking everyone from the outside world. Then there were some strange lights attached to the flat surfaces over his head; it did not feel like sunlight but it was still bright…

…There were also some people around him he had never seen before, and they were looking at him with a strange look in their eyes. The room had about ten people in it, and two of them had much more power than the others.

"Serafall?" asked a man with red hair and piercing blue eyes. "Who did you bring back?"

Sitiri Serafall, one of the main leaders of the Anti-Satan Faction, had decided to bring the strange man back to the main control center of their base. She had to make sure to bring the man to a place where there would be people, other than herself, with higher than average power. The blond had a lot of power running through him, Serafall was sure of that, so she had to make sure they had enough power to restrain him if needed.

"I found him walking around the northern battlefield, and I had to bring him here…" said the woman with a serious tone that made the others instantly catch on.

"Why…who is he?" asked a young man with a very strange aura around him.

Serafall shook his head. "He doesn't have a name, but he has some very strange powers."

The red haired man from before walked up to the duo with a serious expression, "That power surge a few minutes ago…was it from this man?"

The woman nodded. "Yes…look out the window, Ajuka-chan."

The young man sighed and walked over to the largest window as he ran his hand through his hair. "What am I supposed to se-!" Ajuka cut himself off when he saw what was different about the distant battlefield.

"What is it Ajuka?"

"Come see it yourself, Sirzechs!"

The red haired man walked over to where his friend was and looked out the window. He gasped in surprise when he looked at the northern direction of the base. What was a barren waste land just a few minutes ago suddenly looked like a large jungle? The trees were much taller than the one usually found in the underworld, and they covered the entirety of the battlefield…

"What happened out there?" asked Ajuka seriously as he looked back at Serafall.

"I have no idea…this guy just slammed his hand on the ground then this forest suddenly grew in a few seconds!"

The blond man was entertaining himself with the strange things around him. He moved away from Serafall, which made her a little concerned, but she relaxed once she realized he was just curious. The blond made his way to the back of the room and started to poke the wall with his finger. Everyone in the room was looking at him very strangely, but he seemed to pay them no mind…

"What's this?" asked the man with a completely innocent voice and face.

Serafall couldn't help but giggle a little and walked over to him. "This is a wall; it's made out of concrete."

The blond man nodded, but still looked a little confused and looked back at the wall. "Wall…" He lifted his finger again, but this time he added more power in it and poked the wall. His finger went straight into the wall and made a small two and a half inch hole in the three feet thick wall. Serafall sweat-dropped when she saw a small smile on the man's face as he continued to poke more holes in the wall; he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Okay, that's enough…"

Sirzechs chuckled and walked up to the blond. "He sure is a funny fella…how old do you think he is?"

Ajuka sighed as he followed his friends. "If he's a devil we can't really tell, but he looks to be about the same age as us." The blond man looked to be in his teenage years, but he was very built for his age; his muscle tone was highly defined even with his shirt on, and he stood at about six feet in height.

"Then why is he like this?" asked Serafall gesturing to the man who was playing with a pencil he found on one of the desks. "Does he have some kind of disability?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "I don't think so…he acts more like a young child than just a slow person." The man smirked when he saw the blond figure out the point of the pencil leaves marks. "He seems to learn things as he goes along…"

"All this is great…" muttered Ajuka with a sigh. "But what are we going to do with him…we can't just let him walk around the command center?!" Serafall sighed at her friend's attitude. "What if he suddenly destroys this place with a forest?" Ajuka looked over at Serafall and gave her a look. "Can't you just find a nice place in a city and put him there?"

The blond seemed to have completely ignored the man who was trying to get rid of him and started to walk around the room again. He seemed to be looking for something, and he had a slight frown on his face as he darted his eyes all over the place. His hand was rubbing his stomach as he continued to walk around with a pout on his lips…

Serafall giggled again and walked over to the enigma. "Are you hungry?"

The man looked at the woman with his big round, red eyes. "I want food…"

"There you go, take him somewhere else so he can eat!" said Ajuka as he returned to his post and started to issue new orders for the next step of the war.

Serafall sighed and grabbed onto the blond's arm. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat." She looked back a Sirzechs and gestured to the door. "I'll bring him to the cafeteria; make sure to notify me if anything happens, okay?"

The red haired leader smiled and nodded. "Sure, have fun!"

Serafall was bringing her new blond friend to the main cafeteria in their army base, which had quite the large menu. It was located in a completely different building than the command center, but it was not too far away. Serafall would have teleported there, but she really wanted to see how Naruto would react to the elevators and automatic doors…

…A loud explosion sounded throughout the base as an elevator fell from the top of the elevator shaft.

The blond was freaked out about being trapped inside the steel box, and punched his way out of it. Serafall cried out in frustration as she jumped down and warmed the others that he's not an enemy. More and more people started to crowd around the strange man their only female leader had suddenly brought with her, but most dispersed after Serafall told them he was no threat.

"What are you doing?!" cried Serafall as she glared up at the blond.

The tomoes in the blond's eyes spun as his energy started to rise. "No box…"

Serafall sighed and snapped her fingers. "You are such a child!" A blue magic circle appeared under their feet again, and teleported them to the cafeteria. As the light enveloped the woman and the ever curious man, she grunted in annoyance. _'And people call me immature…'_

This time around, Serafall made sure to keep the blond within arms' length, and held his arms tightly as they made their way to the kitchen. The room was already quite crowded since it was close to dinner time, and many people was thinking the wrong thing when he say Serafall's entangled arms with the strange man.

As expected, the blond was once again looking around the large room like he discovered something new, but Serafall pulled him over to the ordering counter. The female leader sighed and was tempted to rub her temples, but decided to keep her arms around the man to keep him in place. She looked up at the menu and decided to have dinner herself as well…

"What can I get you, Serafall-sama?" asked an old man behind the counter with a smile on his face.

"I'll have two large bowls of Miso Ramen please…"

"Hai!"

Serafall looked back at the man and gave him a stern look. "Stand still…"

The blond seem to understand what she wanted and nodded. "Still…"

The ramen was ready very quickly and Serafall held the tray with one hand as she walked over to a free table. It has been quite a long day, and she was quite hungry, so she had a smile on her face as she sat down in front of the steaming bowl of ramen. But then she realized that the blond was still standing with a confused look on his face…

"Come on…sit down!"

The blond looked at the chair and slowly sat down on it. "What this?" asked the man looking at the bowl.

Serafall giggled and scooted closer to the man. "This is ramen; it's a type of Japanese noodles; it is sitting in miso soup, try it out it's very good." The young woman pulled her own bowl over and picked up a pair of chopsticks. "You eat them like this…" She picked up some noodles with her chopsticks and slurred them up between her lips.

The blond's eyes seemed to be watching the scene very carefully, and he soon picked up his own pair of chopsticks from the table. Serafall had an excited smile on her face as she looked at the man, and her smile grew when he successfully picked up some noodles with his chopsticks. The blond looked unsure of the food at first, but he slurred up the noodles just like Serafall had done…

"So?" asked the powerful devil with a grin on her face. "Do you like it?"

The man's eyes glazed over for a few seconds before he immediately scooped more noodles into the mouth. Serafall giggled as she watched the blond devour the bowl; it was really surprising that the man could master using the chopsticks so quickly after only seeing her use it once. His hands were moving faster and faster as he slurped up noodle after noodle, and soon he was finished…

"Wow, you really like it, huh?"

The blond looked over at the woman and nodded, but he still had some soup trickling down his lips…

Serafall giggled and wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin. "Sirzechs-chan is right; you are just like a little child."

The young man smiled and pointed down at the bowl, "This…good, better than berries!"

"Is that what you usually eat, berries?"

The blond nodded. "Yes…"

Serafall rested her chin on her hand as she looked at the man, "You know, I really should give you a name…everyone should have a name." The woman let her mind wander as she listed some possible names in her mind; she really wanted to name him something peculiar, something that no one would usually use for a name. The blond was sitting rather awkwardly as he eyes the other bowl of ramen in front of Serafall…he wanted the swirly thing in the broth. With very quick hands, the man used his chopsticks and snatched a piece of fishcake from Serafall's bowl…

"Mmmmm…" uttered the blond as he chewed with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" cried Serafall indignantly as she pouted a little. "That was my fishcake!" But suddenly, she thought the most wonderful idea, at least in her own mind. The circles in the man's eyes kind of looked like the swirls on the fishcakes. "I know!" cried the young woman happily before she place a firm hand on the blond's shoulder. "I'll name you, Naruto!"

The blond tilted his head to the side, "N-Naruto?"

Serafall nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, do you like it?!"

The newly named Naruto shrugged then nodded. "Yes…"

"Good!" chirped Serafall happily as she leaned back against her chair; she was proud that she was so quick to find such an awesome name for her new friend. It was a slight description of his eyes, one of his favorite foods, and a powerful maelstrom for his powers. Serafall nodded as she mentally patted herself on the back. "I am so smart!"

Naruto wasn't really listening to the strange lady anymore; he was enjoying her bowl of ramen as she rambled on about how great she was…

But then suddenly a devastating explosion sounded out loudly from the northern part of the base. The entire building shook as Serafall immediately stood up and looked over to the direction of the blast. Everyone else in the room reacted very diligently and all started to run out of the building with their weapons ready; they all were ready to fight. The female leader cracked her knuckles and looked down at Naruto…who was still eating his bowl of ramen.

"Come on, Naruto-chan; we have to get out of the buildings…" Serafall summoned a blue magic circle underneath them again, but this time Naruto made sure to bring the bowl of ramen with him…

* * *

"What's the situation?!" exclaimed Serafall as she appeared at the edge of the base where Sirzechs and Ajuka were located.

Sirzechs looked back at his good friend and walked over to her. "It seems that the Old-Satan Faction recovered much faster than we anticipated, and they sent quite a large army to attack this time…" explained the man as he pointed over to the incoming wave of devils. "They have way more people than we do at the moment, so Ajuka and I will have to go to the front lines to hold them off…"

"We would need you to take care of the Ice Magic User they have if she ever shows up, so it would be better if you stay back and defend the base…" said Ajuka without looking back at his two friends. "There are about a thousand incoming enemies, so make sure you don't let any strong ones sneak into our base."

Despite the situation, Sirzechs smiled at Naruto, who was still eating out of his bowl of ramen. "You really like ramen, huh?"

The blond smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes…"

"They're here!" announced Ajuka as the first several attacks landed close to the base. The other devils were using some kind of magic explosives, and they were bombarding the base. Blasts of red traveled through the purple sky before landing with a loud explosion, and they were getting closer and closer to the main base.

Serafall looked back at Naruto with concern. "Naruto-chan, you stay her while I g-"

Before she could finish, Naruto suddenly dropped his bowl of ramen and jumped into the air. The three leaders of the base were all shocked to see the young man jump a few hundred feet into the air; he his took him all the way to the forest he created just a short while ago. Serafall grew a little worried of her new friend and quickly went after him…

"Naruto-chan, come back; it's very dangerous out there!" She was very fast, and was out of the base in less than a second's time.

"Damn…she was supposed to stay in the base!"

Sirzechs stepped forward and patted his friend's shoulder. "We have no choice now; let's just all meet up there for now…"

Ajuka grunted in frustration. "Fine, but the base will be open like this!"

The three most powerful Devils of the Anti-Satan Faction all met up in the newly created forest in search for their new guest, and they could all feel his power growing in the distance. Serafall was the first to catch sight of Naruto, and quickly headed over to his direction. Sirzechs and Ajuka were not far behind, but they paid more attention to the incoming blasts that were becoming more and more condensed…

Naruto was crouching over the same red rose he found a short while ago, and looked up to make sure no blast would hit it…

Serafall landed next to him quite quietly and patted his shoulder. "Naruto-chan, what are you doing?"

The blond looked up at the woman and pointed at the flower. "I have to keep rose safe…"

Ajuka and Sirzechs landed next to Serafall and Naruto, and they were ready to charge out and confront in the incoming army. But suddenly, the assault of the bombardment became much more violent and intense. The blasts were coming in large groups of twenties, and they were coming much more frequent than before. The forest was suffering heavy damage, and most of the trees were on fire…

Sirzechs walked up to the front and flared his power. "Let's go…"

Ajuka nodded at his friend. "Alright…"

"Wait!" suddenly cried Serafall, which made the other two leaders look back at her. "What is Naruto-chan doing?"

All three devils looked down at the strange man and saw that he had a very angry expression on his face. His eyes were slightly glowing as the tomoes surrounding his pupils spun around at high speed. Then, much to their utter bafflement, some strange bubbles of energy started to gather on his palm. The bubbles were either red or blue, and they were migrating towards the center of Naruto's palm; when the two colors touched, they formed a new dark purple substance that shaped itself into a perfect circle…

"What in the world is that?" asked Ajuka a little stunned because of the sheer amount of power coming from the small dark purple orb.

Sirzechs grabbed onto his two friends and pulled them back. "Stay behind him!"

Naruto compressed the orb from a foot in width to only one inch, and a heavy but small shockwave blasted around him, which forced the three devils back a few steps. Serafall's eyes were locked onto Naruto's back and the orb that seemed to radiate incredible power, and they grew wider when Naruto started to pull his hand back…

"No fight!" Naruto's arm shot out with a strong thrust, and the small purple orb exploded. A blinding and deafening blast of pure energy shot out from Naruto's hand, and it completely tore up the landscape under it. The ground was split in half as the blast traveled directly towards the incoming army…

Sirzechs, Ajuka and Serafall all had utterly shocked expressions on their faces as they watched the blast reach enemy lines…then the most destructive sight they have ever seen happened. A monstrous quake devastated the ground as a gargantuan explosion erupted behind the enemy lines. The dome of the explosion was at least a hundred meters tall, and spanned almost two hundred meters wide. Extremely powerful shockwaves were sent back towards them inside the forest, and if the three devils were any weaker, they would have been forced back by the powerful waves.

It took another few minutes for the blast to die down completely…and by then the three devils could no longer feel any sign of life on the other side of the battlefield; everyone was dead. Even as they were standing in a burning forest located a few miles away from the blast, they could still see the enormous crater that the explosion created…

"Holy hell…" mumbled Ajuka as he covered his mouth in shock "H-He wiped all of them out!"

"That was no ordinary explosion…the energy released was more powerful than anything I have ever encountered…" said Sirzechs, utterly stunned that someone was able to create a more powerful explosion than him.

"Naruto-chan…" Serafall was just as shocked as the others, perhaps even more because she knew just how much a child Naruto actually was.

The blond young man just acted as if everything was normal and went back to a kneeling position…

"I like this rose…"

* * *

The End!

This is my second Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover, and I hope you all liked it.

The pairing for this story will most likely be Naruto x Serafall, and this will be a monogamous pairing. There will be no mistresses for harem for Naruto; in this story he will be faithful to only one woman; again, most likely Serafall.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
